1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to a floating double compressing connector to match with two circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical connectors are widely and basically used in electronic assembly, device and system, for example, SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) connectors are used to connection between Hard Disk Drivers (HDD) and mother boards. SATA connector is also used in HDD storage. A new storage device named Solid State Disk or Solid State Driver is developed. Compared with conventional HDD storage, the SSD has advantage at higher performance, reduced power consumption, and reduced space requirements. Connectors adapted for said SSD device is desired. Related patent application Ser. No. 13/036,005 filed by the same assigner is pending in USPTO, which includes two rows of double compression conductive contacts. The contacts are interferencely retained in the insulating housing by bars at lateral sides thereof fitly.